


The Death of His Lover

by LightningCrush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCrush/pseuds/LightningCrush
Summary: Levi has finally confessed his love to Eren after falling in love with him... And Eren confesses he loves Levi too. But what happens when Nile tries to get Eren executed and actually succeeds?





	The Death of His Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a really old extract I wrote over a year ago. I really liked it so I tried to put it into fic after fic but eventually just left it in 2 dicontinued fics. But I don't want it to go to waste so I've decided to delete those 2 failed fics and just keep this one up. Enjoy :D

Levi had finally confessed to Eren after a couple of months of holding interest in the boy, and Eren confessed to him too. They both realized just how much they loved each other. Yet Levi was destined to a life of solitude, life having taken all of his previous loved ones from him. And Eren was no exception.

''Levi, might I have a word with you in my office?'', Erwin asked his friend.

''Whatever'', Levi muttered, following his friend into his office.

''You may take a seat'', Erwin motioned to the chairs in front of his desk as he took his own seat.

''I was planning to'', Levi deadpanned.

''Now Levi, as you may know, earlier I myself and Hange had to go to the Saturday meeting to discuss Eren's... predicament'', Erwin told his friend, his voice holding caution.

''So, what?'', Levi growled.

''Something came up Levi...''

''Cut the shit Erwin, tell me what's going on!'', Levi's scowl deepened.

''Nile brought up executing Eren-''

''Who gives a shit!'', Levi was beyond frustrated.

''They want you to execute-''

''Never!'', Levi growled.

''Lance Corporal Levi, you are hereby ordered to execute Cadet Eren Yeager before dawn''

''What the fuck is that supposed to mean!'', Levi growled, fighting hard to keep back tears.

''I, Erwin Smith, order you to kill Cadet Eren Yeager before dawn'', Although Erwin's face held sympathy for the other, his words still hurt him.

''How the fuck do you expect me to kill the kid! I fucking love him Erwin, I would never kill him!''

''It's not up to you Levi, Nile somehow convinced Judge Zackly that his first decision was wrong''

''You can’t make me do this Erwin, you know how much he means to me! You're the reason Isabel and Farlan aren’t here anymore, don't be the reason Eren isn't!'', Tears fell down his face as he frantically rubbed his eyes.

''Levi, I know this is hard-''

''You don't get it, Erwin! He's the love of my damned life, I'm not letting him go!''

''You have no other choice Levi, either you will kill him or Nile will. Nile is giving us a visit tomorrow to see to it that you have completed your order. If you haven't, he will do it for you''

''If you make me do this...'', Levi had stopped crying at this point, his eyes puffy and red as he cast his gaze upon a man he once respected, ''I will never forgive you'', Levi warned.

''Very well Corporal'', Erwin told him before he walked out of his office, slamming the door so hard that a crack formed on it.

 

''Levi!'', Eren's beautiful voice called from down the hall, ''Hey Levi, are you okay? I heard you shouting in Erwin's office'', Eren held back a laugh.

''I've been ordered to execute you'', Levi's low voice cracked slightly.

''Levi'', Eren tried to laugh it off, being wary due to the tone of his lover's voice, ''What do you mean, you've been ordered to execute me?''

''I'm sorry Eren... Erwin is making me... If I don't then Nile will'', He wiped a tear from his lover's cheek, his thumb lingering there.

''Wait but... we won the trial...?'', A confused Eren replied.

''If I have to die in your hands or Nile's then I would want to die in yours'', Eren hugged Levi.

''I know... I'm so sorry Eren...'', Levi hugged his lover back, tightly.

''How long do I have'', Eren couldn't even muster up a questioning tone.

''Until dawn...'', Levi trailed off.

''About an hour'', Eren muttered.

''I love you'', Levi's words shocked Eren.

''Levi... I love you too'', Levi's cheeks held a sweet blush.

''I wish it didn’t have to be like this. You mean so much to me Eren. I'll always treasure you''

''I'll always treasure you too, Levi'', They smiled at each other, resting each other's heads on the others shoulder.

''Fuck this!'', Levi screamed.

''Huh?''

''I'm Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest Soldier, and I'll be damned if my Last Hope will be taken from me!'', Levi screamed, a passion lingering within his words.

''Wait... You mean-''

''I'm not killing you Eren. I'm Humanities Strongest Solider, I'll fucking kill everyone else if I have to!''

''But Levi... You can't throw your life away like that... not for me...''

''I would kill myself for you, Eren. You are my life. We'll run away''

''Wait, are you serious?!'', Eren almost screamed.

''Dead serious'', Levi looked at his lover, ''Now let's go talk to Erwin about a little something'', He grit his teeth as he pulled his lover off the floor.

 

''What do you mean you can't do jack shit about it!'', Levi screamed.

''Like I told you earlier Levi, you either kill Eren now or Nile will'', Erwin sighed.

''I don't give a shit Erwin! I'd never let anyone, especially Nile, kill MY Eren!'', Levi screamed, determination clinging to him.

''Nile has probably arrived by now'', Erwin muttered.

''Wait what!?'', Levi screamed, ''What time is it?!''

''Now Levi, take deep long-''

''Fuck that!'', Levi screamed, ''I bet you were fucking distracting me! I fucking hate you Erwin'', Levi ran out of Erwin's office as though his own life depended on it.

 

''Eren!'', Levi called, ''Eren!'', He called again.

He kept calling his lost lover throughout the castle, however, when he heard a ruckus outside and noted all the titan steam, he ran out of the castle to protect his Eren. Yet it was all in vain.

''The monster is finally dead! You all have nothing to fear from now on out!'', Nile called out, holding a sword with Eren's head on the end of it, Eren's titan form limp on the ground.

Levi gagged at the site.

''NILE!'', Levi screamed, pure agony flowing down his eyes, as he held his sword up and slid it through Nile's chest. Every member of the millitary police who had decided to show up to witness Eren's death, gasped at Levi's actions.

Many of them screamed at Levi. Some backed away from him. Some felt for him...

Levi ran off, slamming the door to the castle open. He made his way up onto the roof of the castle, casting one last gaze towards the sunrise. His feet left the edge of the building and he was falling. Yet he wasn't scared. He wasn't worried. He couldn't care less. He was just happy. Happy that the hell he had been forced to live for would finally be over. That he could somehow, maybe, find his lover once again in a better life. A life that had no titans. A life that had no limitations. A life where he could have no regrets...


End file.
